Endel Tulving: Papers
This is a list of papers published by Endel Tulving *Tulving, E. (2004).Episodic memory: from mind to brain. Rev Neurol (Paris). 2004 Apr;160(4 Pt 2):S9-23. In french. PMID 15118549 *McIntosh, A. R., Nyberg, L., Bookstein, F. L., & Tulving, E.(2002). Differential functional connectivity of prefrontal and medial temporal cortices during episodic memory retrieval. Human Brain Mapping, 5, 323-327. *Tulving, E. (2002). Episodic memory: From mind to brain. Annual Review of Psychology, 53, 1-25. *Duzel, E., Picton, T. W., Cabeza, R., Yonelinas, A. P., Scheich, H., Heinze, H. J., & Tulving, E. (2001). Comparative electrophysiological and hemodynamic measures of neural activity during memory-retrieval. Human Brain Mapping, 13, 104-123. *Lepage, M., McIntosh, A. R., & Tulving, E. (2001). Transperceptual encoding and retrieval processes in memory: A PET study of visual and haptic objects. NeuroImage, 14, 572-584. *Tulving, E. (2001). Episodic memory and common sense: how far apart? Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society B, 356, 1505-1515. *Nyberg, L., Habib, R., McIntosh, A. R., & Tulving, E. (2000). Reactivation of encoding-related brain activity during memory retrieval. Proceedings of National Academy of Sciences U.S.A., 97, 1120-1124. *Habib, R., McIntosh, A. R., & Tulving, E. (2000). Individual differences in the functional neuroanatomy of verbal discrimination learning revealed by positron emission tomography. Acta Pyschlogica, 105, 141-157. *Lepage, M., Ghaffar, O., Nyberg, L., & Tulving, E. (2000). Prefrontal cortex and episodic memory retrieval mode. Proceedings of National Academy of Sciences U.S.A., 97, 506-511. *Nyberg, L., Habib, R., Tulving, E., Cabeza, R., Houle, S., Persson, J., & McIntosh, A. R. (2000). Large scale neurocognitive networks underlying episodic memory. Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience, 12, 163-173. *Cabeza, R., Anderson, N. D., Mangels. J. A., McIntosh, A. R., Houle, S., & Tulving, E. (1999). Age-related changes in regional cerebral blood flow associated with item and temporal-order memory retrieval. Brain and Cognition, 39, 42-47. *Craik, F. I. M., Moroz, T. M., Moscovitch, M., Stuss, D. T., Winocur, G., Tulving, E., & Kapur, S. (1999). In search of the self: A PET investigation of self-referential information. Psychological Science, 10, 26-34. *Duzel, E., Cabeza, R., Picton, T. W., Yonelinas, A. P., Scheich, H., Heinze, H-J., & Tulving, E. (1999). Task-related and item-related brain processes of memory retrieval. Proceedings of National Academy of Sciences U.S.A., 96, 1794-1799. *Tulving, E., Habib, R., Nyberg, L., Lepage, M, & McIntosh, A. R. (1999). Positron emission tomography correlations in and beyond medial temporal lobes. Hippocampus, 9, 71-82. *Dobbins, I. G., Kroll, N. E. A., Tulving, E., Knight, R. T., & Gazzaniga, M. S. (1998). Unilateral medial temporal lobe impairment: Type deficit, task deficit, or both? Neuropsychologia, 36, 115-127. *Lepage, M., Habib, R., & Tulving, E. (1998). Hippocampal PET activations of memory encoding and retrieval: The HIPER model. Hippocampus, 8, 313-322. *Levine, B., Black, S. E., Cabeza, R., Sinden, M., McIntosh, A. R., Toth, J. P., Tulving, E., & Stuss, D. T. (1998). Episodic memory and the self in a case of isolated retrograde amnesia. Brain, 121, 1951-1973. *Nyberg, L., Cabeza, R., & Tulving, E. (1998). Asymmetric frontal activation during episodic memory: what kind of specificity? Trends in Cognitive Sciences, 2, 419-420. *Tulving, E., & Markowitsch, H. J. (1998). Episodic and declarative memory: Role of the hippocampus. Hippocampus, 8, 198-204. *Tulving E. (1997). FACT: The first axiom of consciousness and thought. In R. Solso (Ed.), Mind and brain sciences in the twenty-first century(pp. 51-67). Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Nyberg, L., McIntosh, A. R., & Tulving, E. (1997). Functional brain imaging of episodic and semantic memory. Journal of Molecular Medicine, 76, 48-53. *Cabeza, R., Grady, C. L., Nyberg, L., McIntosh, A. R., Tulving, E., Kapur, S., Jennings, J. M., Houle, S., & Craik, F. I. M. (1997). Age-related differences in neural activity during memory encoding and retrieval: A positron emission tomography study. Journal of Neuroscience, 17, 391-400. *Cabeza, R., Kapur, S., Craik, F. I. M., McIntosh, A. R., Houle, S., & Tulving, E. (1997). Functional neuroanatomy of recall and recognition: A PET study of episodic memory. Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience, 9, 254-265. *Cabeza, R., Mangels, J., Nyberg, L., Habib, R., Houle, S., McIntosh, A. R., & Tulving, E. (1997). Functional imaging of neural systems differentially involved in remembering what and when. Neuron, 19, 863-870. *Cabeza, R., McIntosh, A. R., Tulving, E., Nyberg, L., & Grady, C. L. (1997). Age-related differences in effective neural connectivity during encoding and recall. NeuroReport, 8, 3479-3483. *Duzel, E., Yonelinas, A. P., Heinze, H.-J., Mangun, G. R., & Tulving, E. (1997). Event-related brain potential correlates of two states of conscious awareness in memory. Proceedings of National Academy of Sciences U.S.A., 94, 5973-5978. *Jennings, J. M., McIntosh, A. R., Kapur, S., Tulving, E., & Houle S. (1997). Cognitive subtractions may not add up: The interaction between semantic processing and response mode. NeuroImage, 5, 229-239. *Kohler, S., Habib, R., Black, S. E., Szekely, C., Sinden, M., & Tulving, E. (1997). Cross-modal priming in the densely amnesic subject K. C. Brain and Cognition, 35, 420-423. *Levine, B., Cabeza, R., Black, S., Sinden, M., Toth, J. B., Tulving, E., & Stuss, D. T. (1997). Functional and structural neuroimaging correlates of selective retrograde amnesia: A case study with MRI and PET. Brain and Cognition, 35, 372-376. *Nyberg, L., & Tulving, E. (1997). Searching for memory systems. European Journal of Cognitive Psychology, 9, 121-125. *Tulving, E., & Markowitsch, H. J. (1997). Memory beyond the hippocampus. Current Opinion in Neurobiolgy, 7, 209-216. *Tulving, E. (1997). What are memory disorders disorders of? Brain and Cognition, 35, 299-301. *Wheeler, M., Stuss, D. T., & Tulving, E. (1997). Toward a theory of episodic memory: The frontal lobes and autonoetic consciousness. Psychological Bulletin, 121, 331-354. *Kapur, S., Craik, F. I. M., Cabeza, R., McIntosh, A. R., Houle, S., & Tulving, E. (1996). Neural correlates of intentional encoding of information into episodic memory: A PET study. Cognitive Brain Research, 4, 243-249. *Kroll, N. E. A., Knight, R. T., Metcalfe, J., Wolfe, E. S., & Tulving, E. (1996). Cohesion failure as a source of memory illusions. Journal of Memory and Language (176-196). *Nyberg, L., McIntosh, A. R., Houle, S., Nilsson, L.-G., & Tulving, E. (1996). Activation of medial temporal structures during episodic memory retrieval in individual subjects. Nature, 380, 715-717. *Nyberg, L., McIntosh, A. R., Cabeza, R., Nilsson, L.-G., Houle, S., Habib, R., & Tulving, E. (1996). Network analysis of PET rCBF data: Ensemble inhibition during episodic memory retrieval. Journal of Neuroscience, 16, 3753-3759. *Nyberg, L., & Tulving, E. Classifying human long-term memory: Evidence from converging dissociations. (1996). European Journal of Cognitive Psychology, 8, 163-183. *Nyberg, L., Cabeza, R., & Tulving, E. (1996). PET studies of encoding and retrieval: The HERA model. Psychonomic Bulletin and Review, 3, 135-148. *Nyberg, L., McIntosh, A. R., Cabeza, R. Habib, R, & Tulving, E. (1996). General and specific brain regions involved in encoding and retrieval of events: What, where, and when. Proceedings of National Academy of Sciences U.S.A. 93, 11280-11285. *Tulving, E., Markowitsch, H. J., Craik, F. I. M., Habib, R., & Houle, S. (1996). Novelty and familiarity activations in PET studies of memory encoding and retrieval. Cerebral Cortex, 6, 71-79. *Wheeler, M., Stuss, D. T., & Tulving, E. (1995). Frontal lobes and memory impairment. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 1, 525-536. *Kapur, S., Craik, F. I. M., Jones, C., Brown, G. M., Houle, S., & Tulving, E. (1995). Functional role of the prefrontal cortex in retrieval of memories: a PET study. NeuroReport, 6, 1880-1884. *Markowitsch, H. J., & Tulving, E. (1995) Cognitive processing in cerebral cortical sulci. NeuroReport, 6, 413-418. *Nyberg, L., Tulving, E., Habib, R., Nilsson, L.-G., Kapur, S., Houle, S., Cabeza, R. E. L., & McIntosh, A. R. (1995). Functional brain maps of retrieval mode and recovery of episodic information. NeuroReport, 7, 249-252. *Tulving, E., & Hayman, C. A. G. (1995). On the measurement of priming: What is the correct baseline? European Journal of Cognitive Psychology, 7, 13-18. *Tulving, E., & Kroll, N. E. A. (1995). Novelty assessment in the brain and long-term memory encoding. Psychonomic Bulletin and Review, 2, 387-390. *Bower, G. H., Thompson-Schill, S., & Tulving, E. (1994). On reducing retroactive interference: An interference analysis. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition, 20, 51-66. *Kapur, S., Craik, F. I. M., Tulving, E., Wilson, A. A., Houle, S., Brown, G. M. (1994). Neuroanatomical correlates of encoding in episodic memory: Levels of processing effect. Proceedings of National Academy of Sciences U.S.A. 91, 2008-2011. *Kapur, S., Rose, R., Liddle, P. F., Zipursky, R. B., Brown, G. M., Stuss, D. T., Tulving, E. (1994). The role of the left prefrontal cortex in verbal processing: Semantic processing or willed action? NeuroReport, 5, 2193-2196. *Markowitsch, H. J., & Tulving, E. (1994) Cognitive processes and cerebral cortical fundi: Findings from positron-emission tomography studies. Proceedings of National Academy of Science U.S.A., 91, 10507-10511. *Tulving, E., Kapur, S., Markowitsch, H. J., Craik, F. I. M., Habib, R., & Houle, S. (1994). Neuroanatomical correlates of retrieval in episodic memory: Auditory sentence recognition. Proceedings of National Academy of Sciences U.S.A. 91, 2012-2015. *Tulving, E., Kapur, S., Craik, F. I. M., Moscovitsch, M., & Houle, S. (1994) Hemispheric encoding/retrieval asymmetry in episodic memory: Positron emission tomography findings. [[Proceedings of National Academy of Sciences U.S.A.] 91, 2016-2020. *Tulving, E., Markowitsch, H. J., Kapur, S., Habib, R., & Houle, S. (1994). Novelty encoding networks in the human brain: Positron emission tomography data. Neuroreport, 5, 2525-2528. *Tulving, E., & Markowitsch, H. J. (1994). What do animal models of memory model? Behavioral and Brain Sciences, 17, 498-499. *Tulving, E. (1993). What is episodic memory? Current Perspectives in Psychological Science, 2, 67-70. *Challis, B. H., Chiu, C.-Y., Kerr, S. A., Law, J., Schneider, L., Yonelinas, A., & Tulving, E. (1993). Perceptual and conceptual cueing in implicit and explicit retrieval. Memory, 1, 127-151. *Danion, J. M., Weingartner, H., File, S. E., Jaffard, R., Sunderland, T., Tulving, E., & Warburton, D. M. (1993). Pharmacology of human memory and cognition: illustrations from the effects of benzodiazepines and cholinergic drugs, Journal of Psychopharmacology, 7, 371-377. *Flexser, A. J., & Tulving, E. (1993). Recognition-failure constraints and the average maximum. Psychological Review, 100, 149-153. *Hayman, C. A. G., Macdonald, C. A., & Tulving, E. (1993). The role of repetition and associative interference in new semantic learning in amnesia. Journal of Cognitive Neuroscience, 5, 375-389. *Tulving, E., & Hayman, C. A. G. (1993). Stochastic independence in the recognition/identification paradigm. European Journal of Cognitive Psychology, 5, 353-374. *Tulving, E. (1992). Memory systems and the brain. Clinical Neuropharmacology, 15, Suppl.1, Pt. A, 327-328. *Tulving, E., & Flexser, A. J. (1992). On the nature of the Tulving-Wiseman function. Psychological Review, 99, 543- 546. *Tulving, E. (1991). Memory research is not a zero-sum game. American Psychologist, 46, 43-45. *Tulving, E. (1991). Ningen no fukusuu kioku sistemu. (Multiple human memory systems.) Kagaku (Japanese Science Journal), 61, 263-270. *Tulving, E., Hayman, C. A. G., & Macdonald, C. A. (1991). Long-lasting perceptual priming and semantic learning in amnesia: A case experiment. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition, 1991, 17, 595-617. *Tulving, E., & Schacter, D. L. (1990). Priming and human memory systems. Science, 247, 301-306. *Tulving, E. (1989). Memory: Performance, knowledge, and experience. European Journal of Cognitive Psychology, 1, 3-26. *Hayman, G. A. C., & Tulving, E. (1989). Contingent dissociation between recognition and fragment completion: The method of triangulation. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition, 1989, 15, 228-240. *Hayman, G. A. C., & Tulving, E. (1989). Is priming in fragment completion based on a "traceless" memory system? Journal of Experimental Psychology Learning Memory, and Cognition, 15, 941-956. *Tulving, E. (1989). Remembering and knowing the past. American Scientist, 77, 361-367. *Nilsson, L.-G., Law, J., & Tulving, E. (1988). Recognition failure of recallable unique names: Evidence for an empirical law of memory and learning. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition, 14, 266-277. *Sloman, S. A., Hayman, C. A. G., Ohta, N., Law, J., & Tulving, E. (1988). Forgetting in primed fragment completion. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition, 14, 223-239. *Tulving, E., Risberg, J., & Ingvar, D. H. (1988). Regional cerebral blood flow and episodic memory retrieval. Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society, 26, 522. *Tulving, E., Schacter, D. L., McLachlan, D. R., & Moscovitch, M. (1988). Priming of semantic autobiographical knowledge: A case study of retrograde amnesia. Brain and Cognition, 8, 3-20. *Nilsson, L.-G., Dinniwell, M., & Tulving, E. (1987). Recognition failure of categorized words. Memory & Cognition, 15, 389-396. *Tulving, E. (1987). Multiple memory systems and consciousness. Human Neurobiology, 6, 67-80. *Tulving, E. (1987). No Eternal Truth in Gaps. Behavioral and Brain Sciences, 10, 787-788. *Glisky, E. L., Schacter, D. L., & Tulving, E. (1986). Learning and retention of computer-related vocabulary in memory-impaired patients: Method of vanishing cues. Journal of Clinical and Experimental Neuropsychology, 8, 292-312. *Glisky, E. L., Schacter, D. L., & Tulving, E. (1986). Computer learning by memory-impaired patients: Acquisition and retention of complex knowledge. Neuropsychologia, 24, 313-328. *Schacter, D. L., Moscovitch, M., Tulving, E., McLachtan, D. R., & Freedman, M. (1986). Mnemonic precedence in amnesic patients: An analogue of the AB error in infants? Child Development, 57, 816-823. *Tulving, E. (1986a). Episodic and semantic memory: Where should we go from here? Behavioral and Brain Sciences, 9, 573-577. *Tulving, E. (1986b). What kind of a hypothesis is the distinction between episodic and semantic memory? Journal of Experimental Psychology Learning, Memory, and Cognition, 12, 307-311. *Tulving, E. (1985). Ebbinghaus's memory: What did he learn and remember? Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition, 11, 485-490. *Tulving, E. (1985). How many memory systems are there? American Psychologist, 40, 385-398. *Tulving, E. (1985). Memory and consciousness. Canadian Psychology, 26, 1-12. *Tulving, E. (1984). Precis of Elements of Episodic Memory. Behavioral and Brain Sciences, 7, 223-238. *Tulving, E. (1984). Relations among components and processes of memory. Behavioral and Brain Sciences, 7, 257-268. *Tulving, E. (1983b). Ecphoric processes in episodic memory. [[Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society, London, B302, 361-371. *Flexser, A. J., & Tulving, E. (1982). Priming and recognition failure. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 21, 237-248. *Schacter, D. L., Wang, P. L., Tulving, E., & Freedman, M. (1982). Functional retrograde amnesia: A quantitative case study. Neuropsychologia, 20, 523-532. *Tulving, E. (1982). Synergistic ecphory in recall and recognition. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 36, 130-147. *Tulving, E., Schacter, D. L., & Stark, H. A. (1982). Priming effects in word- fragment completion are independent of recognition memory. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Learning, Memory, and Cognition, 8, 336-342. *Tulving, E. (1981). Similarity relations in recognition. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 20, 479-496. *Gardiner, J. M., & Tulving, E. (1980). Exceptions to recognition failure of recallable words. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 19, 194-209. *Ogilvie, J. C., Tulving, E., Paskowitz, S., & Jones, G. V. (1980). Three- dimensional memory traces: A model and its application to forgetting. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 19, 405-415. *Roediger, H. L., & Tulving, E. (1979). Exclusion of learned material from recall as a postretrieval operation. Journal Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior 18, 601-615. *Flexser, A. J., & Tulving, E. (1978). Retrieval independence in recognition and recall. Psychological Review, 85, 153-171. *Schacter, D. L., Eich, J. E., & Tulving, E. (1978). Richard Semon's theory of memory. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 17, 721-743. *Watkins, M. J., & Tulving, E. (1978). When retrieval cueing fails. British Journal of Psychology, 69, 443-450. *Roediger, H. L., Stellon, C. C., & Tulving, E. (1977). Inhibition from part-list cues and rate of recall. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Learning and Memory, 3, 174-188. *Sternberg, R. J., & Tulving, E. (1977). The measurement of subjective organization in free recall. Psychological Bulletin, 84, 539-556. *Tulving, E., & Watkins, O. C. (1977). Recognition failure of words with a single meaning. Memory and Cognition, 5, 513-522. *Ehrlich, S., & Tulving, E. (Eds.) (1976). La memoire semantique. Paris: Bulletin de Psychologie, numero special. *O'Neill, M. E., Sutcliffe, J. A., & Tulving, E. (1976). Retrieval cues and release from proactive inhibition. American Journal of Psychology, 89, 535-543. *Watkins, M. J., Ho, E., & Tulving, E. (1976). Context effects in recognition memory for faces. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 15, 505-517. *Wiseman, S., & Tulving, E. (1976). Encoding specificity: Relation between recall superiority and recognition failure. Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Learning and Memory, 2, 349-361. *Craik, F. I. M., & Tulving, E. (1975). Depth of processing and the retention of words in episodic memory. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General, 104, 268-294. *Tulving, E., & Wiseman, S. (1975). Relation between recognition and recognition failure of recallable words. Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society, 6, 79-82. *Tulving, E., & Watkins, M. J. (1975). Structure of memory traces. Psychological Review, 82, 261-275. *Watkins, M. J., & Tulving, E. (1975). Episodic memory: When recognition fails. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General, 104, 5-29. *Watkins, M. J., & Tulving, E. (1975). Recall and recognition: A reply to Light, Kimble and Pellegrino. Journal of Experimental Psychology: General, 104, 37-38. *Wiseman, S., & Tulving, E. (1975). A test of the confusion theory of encoding specificity. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 14, 370-381. *Bartlett, J. C., & Tulving, E. (1974). Effects of temporal and semantic encoding in immediate recall upon subsequent retrieval. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 13, 297-309. *Tulving, E. (1974). Cue-dependent forgetting. American Scientist, 62, 74-82. *Tulving, E., & Watkins, M. J. (1974). On negative transfer: Effects of testing one list on the recall of another. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 13, 181-193. *Tulving, E. (1974). Recall and recognition of semantically encoded words. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 102, 778-787. *Mathews, R. C., & Tulving, E. (1973). Effects of three types of repetition on cued and noncued recall of words. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 12, 707-721. *Tulving, E., & Watkins, M. J. (1973). Continuity between recall and recognition. American Journal of Psychology, 86, 739-748. *Tulving, E., & Thomson, D. M. (1973). Encoding specificity and retrieval processes in episodic memory. Psychological Review, 80, 352-373. *Tulving, E., & Hastie, R. (1972). Inhibition effects of intralist repetition in free recall. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 92, 297-304. *Tulving, E., & Psotka, J. (1971). Retroactive inhibition in free recall: Inaccessibility of information available in the memory store. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 87, 1-8. *Tulving, E., & Thomson, D. M. (1971). Retrieval processes in recognition memory: Effects of associative context. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 1971, 87, 116-124. *Thomson, D. M., & Tulving, E. (1970). Associative encoding and retrieval: Weak and strong cues. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 86, 255-262. *Tulving, E., & Madigan, S. A. (1970). Memory and verbal learning. Annual Review of Psychology, 21, 437-484. *Tulving, E., & Colotla, V. A. (1970). Free recall of trilingual lists. Cognitive Psychology, 1, 86-98. *Tulving, E. (1969). Retrograde amnesia in free recall. Science, 164, 88-90. *Tulving, E. (1968). When is recall higher than recognition? Psychonomic Science, 10, 53-54. *Tulving, E., & Osler, S. (1968). Effectiveness of retrieval cues in memory for words. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 77, 593-601. *Tulving, E., & Patterson, R. D. (1968). Functional units and retrieval processes in free recall. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 77, 239-248. *Tulving, E., & Osler, S. (1967). Transfer effects in whole-part free-recall learning. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 21, 235-244. *Tulving, E. (1967). The effects of presentation and recall of material in free- recall learning. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 6, 175-184. *Tulving, E., & Lindsay, P. H. (1967). Identification of simultaneously presented simple visual and auditory stimuli. Acta Psychologica, 27, 101-109. *Tulving, E. (1966). Subjective organization and effects of repetition in multi-trial free-recall learning. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 5, 193-197. *Tulving, E., & Arbuckle, T. Y. (1966). Input and output interference in short-term associative memory. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 72, 145-150. *Tulving, E., & Pearlstone, Z. (1966). Availability versus accessibility of information in memory for words. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 5, 381-391. *Tulving, E. (1965). The effect of order of presentation on learning of "unrelated" words. Psychonomic Science, 3, 337-338. *Lindsay, P. H., Cuddy, L. L., & Tulving, E. (1965). Absolute judgements of simultaneously presented visual and auditory stimuli. Psychonomic Science, 2, 211-212. *Tulving, E., McNulty, J. A., & Ozier, M. (1965). Vividness of words and learning to learn in free-recall learning. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 19, 242-252. *Tulving, E., Mandler, G., & Baumal, R. (1964). Interaction of two sources of information in tachistoscopic word recognition. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 18, 62-71. *Tulving, E. (1964). Intratrial and intertrial retention: Notes towards a theory of free recall verbal learning. Psychological Review, 71, 219-237. *Fryatt, M. J., & Tulving, E. (1963). Interproblem transfer in identification of concepts involving positive and negative instances. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 17, 106-117. *Tulving, E. (1963). Familiarity of letter sequences and tachistoscopic identification. American Journal of Psychology, 76, 143-146. *Tulving, E., & Gold, C. (1963). Stimulus information and contextual information as determinants of tachistoscopic recognition of words. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 66, 319-327. *Tulving, E., & Arbuckle, T. Y. (1963). Sources of intratrial interference in immediate recall of paired associates. Journal of Verbal Learning and Verbal Behavior, 1, 321-334. *Tulving, E. (1962). Subjective organization in free recall of "unrelated" words. Psychological Review, 69, 344-354. *Tulving, E., & Patkau, J. E. (1962). Concurrent effects of contextual constraint and word frequency on immediate recall and learning of verbal material. Canadian Journal Psychology, 16, 83-95. *Tulving, E. (1962). The effect of alphabetical subjective organization on memorizing unrelated words. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 16, 185-*Freibergs, V., & Tulving, E. (1961). The effect of practice on utilization of information from positive and negative instances in concept identification. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 15, 101-106. *Heinemann, E. G., Tulving, E., & Nachmias, J. (1959). The effect of oculomotor adjustments on apparent size. American Journal of Psycholgy, 72, 32-45. *Tulving, E., & Thornton, G. B. (1959). Interaction between proaction and retroaction in short-term retention. Canadian Journal of Psychology, 13, 255-265. *Tulving, E. (1958). The relation of visual acuity to convergence and accommodation. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 55, 530-534. *Stevens, J. C., & Tulving, E. (1957). Estimations of loudness by a group of untrained observers. American Journal of Psychology, 70, 600-605.